Halo: Revival
by nbl6
Summary: A top secret, highly classified, and extremely expensive operation is undergoing to bring back the UNSC's greatest fallen hero's. Spartan B-312(last known as Noble 6) was one of those chosen to be brought back from death. After being brought back, he was paired up with a female Sangheli Minor to accompany him on his future missions. Six/female Sangheli
1. A Hero's Fall

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the story I made about bringing Spartan B-312(Noble 6) back from death. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Please inform me of any mistakes(grammar/spelling or any others) I make during this story, I will fix them ASAP. I do not own the _Halo_ franchise, rights go to Microsoft, 343i, and other owners.**

Chapter 1: The End of a Hero

August 30, 2552

Noble 6 is making his last stand against the Covenant forces in the abandoned shipyard on Reach:

_I'm not going down without a fight you alien_ _bastards!_ He thought as he was blasting a group of Sangheli and Kig-yars with his DMR. He quickly yanked out the occupying empty magazine, chucked it away, inserted a fresh one and started shooting at more waves of enemies. All that could be heard from his position was ***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!***** _*_Click* *Click*. **Six then looked down at his DMR and noticed that the ammo counter was reading '00' bullets left in the mag. He threw the weapon at the ground and took out the Magnum on his thigh and started to blast away. As he was doing this he was looking around his surroundings for another weapon for extra firepower and his eyes landed on a fresh Assault Rifle. Without hesitation he grabbed it once his sidearm had been relieved of its rounds, checked the amount of ammo in it, opened and closed the breach, and started to blast the enemies charging him.

Unfortunately, an Elite managed to blast the sides of his helmet and knocked out some of Six's HUD when he was checking the rifle. 3 more squads of Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes ambushed him at all sides while he was shooting at a few Zealots charging him. _This is the end..._ He thought as everything around him slowed down, while time seemed to slow down and he saw all the types of enemies attacking him, he saw their ugly faces, he saw their determination in trying to kill him, he even saw the details on the projectiles being shot at him.

Six yanked off his almost useless helmet and took a short look at all the Covies it took to finally take him down. _Heh, it took this many of you to take me down huh?_ He thought while looking around and observing them. The Spartan took out his Assault Rifle and grabbed the Magnum on his magnetic holster and started blasting the Elite officers charging him with Energy Swords and Daggers.

Four Zealots jumped on him and tore his guns out of his hands. Six unsheathed his knife and threw it at one right next to him with his Energy Sword moving for his chest. The Elite screamed with pain and threw his hands around his wound as the knife cut into his neck causing purple blood to ooze out. Another attempted to impale him but Six broke his hand causing the Zealot to drop the sword while clutching his broken hand in pain.

The others grew tired of this Demon still killing their brothers even while incapacitated. They both brought out their Energy Daggers and stabbed the Spartan in his neck.

In the last few seconds of his life, Six's life flashed before his eyes. He saw himself trying on his new Mark V[b] armor, he saw himself training, he saw himself being operated on by masked personnel, he saw himself being introduced to his past teams, he saw Dr. Halsey handing him Cortana's AI matrix, and the memories ended with himself witnessing the deaths of each member of Noble Team.

After the series of flashbacks, his vision started to fade, he felt weak, and could no longer move his limbs. He faintly heard his enemies cheer and laugh as they finally killed him.

Six closed his eyes as he succumbed to darkness.

The Covenant troops started leaving the scene, but one Zealot Field Marshal stayed back and looked at the corpse of the fallen Demon. He walked back over to Six and kneeled down to him. The Sangheli sighed and started to position the Spartan's body in a fashion that you would for a corpse in a morgue before a funeral.

He observed his face and saw all the scars, cuts, and crimson blood that had dried on his face from his last stand he just had. The Sangheli thought it was unfortunate that yet another honorable Human warrior had been slain. After a few moments the Marshal stood up and started walking away to the gravity lift coming from a nearby Phantom, but took another glance at the steel-colored, MJOLNIR armor-clad Human.

He looked back in front of him and proceeded to board the Phantom waiting for him. He ascended up into the interior to join his brethren and the shuttle flew-off to a nearby super-carrier as soon as he was inside. Minutes later, carriers appeared with their excavation beams charging up and began glassing Reach's surface disintegrating and destroying everything in their paths.

**Alright! So that was the first chapter, poor Six. But that isn't the end for him. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Halo: Revival!**


	2. Memorial - Rebirth

**I am back from the dead! I apologize for the immense wait but school is grueling and I had a lot to since the first chapter (life, school, girlfriend, etc.) But I hope this chapter and all future ones make up for it!**

Chapter 2

January 14th, 2558

"Its been almost six years since the fall of Reach.", Said the voice of an old woman, probably in her 60's. "But the lives of those unfortunate enough to not escape the Covenant will never be forgotten.", She continued.

A small, elderly woman appeared dressed in a white collar shirt with a crimson coat, standing at an altar preaching to a large crowd. She had gray-brown hair and a mildly stressed face along with soft amber eyes. "Millions were lost during those fateful days. I myself had lost most of my family." She said wiping a tear and going on weakly. "We can only hope and pray that all the innocent people who died here can rest in heaven and that a war like this never happens again." The old woman finished and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

The woman was speaking at some kind of memorial for those who fell during and before the Battle of Reach. The scene was filled to the brim with people ranging from small children to wounded soldiers, and elder folk. Most were holding flowers or photos of the deceased so they could pay their respects later.

"Now without further ado, please go and lay your flowers and pictures and mementos to the memorial in silence." She ended with a hand gesture towards the numerous graves. The crowd slowly moved pass the numerous grave stones with unknown occupants adorned with flowers, helmets, weapons, religious crosses and stars, and medallions. Some stopped at random graves and balled with their heads in their hands as they were reminded of the horrors they faced trying to escape, or just thinking of what that poor person had to go through before death. All the souls who sacrificed themselves to ensure the survival of others.

It was a depressing scene filled with grief and despair. None said a word as they payed respects and or cried. After a few hours, the sad people began to vacate the memorial leaving behind all the grave stones and treasured heirlooms. Yet there was one participant who not only stood out of the crowd, but stood at the resting place that belonged to the Last Spartan on Reach. It was an elder Sangheli war veteran, he wore a majestic green robe with gold outlines around the sleeves, collar, and his lower torso. The tomb read: "Here lies one of the many brave unknown heroes, he gave his life defending Reach until her final hours. May God rest his soul." The past warrior just kept staring at the grave. He knew exactly who it belonged too and wondered why the Humans didn't correct his tombstone by replacing its mistaken identity. He also remembered of how dishonorable his brothers were in the Human's final battle, the look on their faces after Six was killed, and how they kept bringing up the "heroic" story of how they finished the Demon weeks and even months after the glassing. The Sangheili thought he deserved to be killed more "humanely" and given a burial, but then again the Spartan killed hundreds if not thousands of his brothers.

He took one last look before walking back to the rest of the crowd.

Chapter 3

Date unknown

The scene changes to a laboratory where unrecognizable white hazmat suits sprawled carrying test tubes, surgical utensils, and a stretcher. There were larger tubes containing what appeared to be Humans surrounded by some sort of blueish fluid. One walked towards a tube containing the blurred figure of a large, male, Human labelled "NBL-BETA312", they were followed by nine others with a stretcher. The first began pressing buttons on a keyboard with a text popping above, "Open?". They then typed "Yes" and sirens placed to the left and right went off with the tube's door opening. The scientists begun circling the front of it preparing to extract the figure inside. Two climbed up half-way to remove the oxygen mask and smaller cables attached to the man's limbs. After removing all the equipment and such they gently lowered him down to stretcher where the blue fluid and foggy glass no longer distorted their view. Up close the Human resembled a lot like an aforementioned hero with his black hair and remarkably similar, chiseled facial features.

A hazmat-suited figure carefully lifted his eyelids to inspect if his eyes were damaged or malformed revealing dark-light blue eyes preserved by the large tube. After they were done shining a flashlight through his eyes they strapped him down and began pushing the stretcher down a long, illuminated hallway painted in a pearl white color. There symmetrical rooms across from each other with even more personal in white hazardous material suits, some with helmets on and some without. The couriers stopped at a room marked "4C" entered, and were met with many bright lights, and operating table, and various surgical tools. Six of the figures undid each strap holding the person and lifted him onto the table. One attached a pulse reader to his arm and an oxygen mask to his mouth. A nearby monitor started processing life signs on the man showing that he wasn't alive, not yet. The scientists began positioning equipment and pressing keys on keyboards. One grabbed a some kind of needle and inserted it into the anonymous person's forehead. The other brought up a program that read "lfbtup. age_", they booted it and statuses for almost every internal organ in the man's body appeared on the monitor. Each read "inactive" and had the option to be turned on, in which they did. A heart monitor began to display his beat and pulse. It was weak at first and hardly noticeable but over time it grew. Shortly after everything else started sprawling and doing its own bodily process. The hazmat by the monitor then walked over to a cabinet containing a memory matrix with a label that read "NBL-BETA312" exactly like on the previous tube. They took it, unraveled it from the fabric that protected it from the elements, and inserted it into the neural port on the back of his head.

"I hope the procedure goes right this time.", "It better, they're counting on us AND we've wasted around 3 trillion dollars.".


	3. Problems in the 'Hood? - The Decision

**Is of new chapter for Halo: Revival!11! )))) Hope you ladies/gents enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Day 478 of 583, 2556th solar cycle.(April 23rd, 2557) Location, A'Heluu residentiary, Sanghelios.

It was another rainy start of the day on the Heluu territory. The binary suns' both rose in sync in a magnificent orange-purple aura scaring away the nearby clouds and waking up the inhabitants in the area. Livestock and cattle began whining for their farmers to feed and take care of them while the Sangheili started their daily routines for the cycle in front of them. The chirping of birds and rustling of small critters in trees were abruptly interrupted by the screaming of what sounded of a distressed female. She was running and shrieking, saying "they" were after her and trying to rape her. Sangheili both young and old started peering out of their windows, through their doors, and onto the street where she was panicking. A group of three males then appeared, each dressed in brown, blue, and light black robes, laughing and yelling towards her to stop and "play". She collapsed with her back facing a door with the pelting, acidic rain falling around her. Turning around she quickly pounded on it and cried for whoever was inside to let her in and/or help. The door opened and standing at the frame was an elder Sangheili warrior clad in an emerald robe with copper accents complimenting it. He looked down to see the distressed female crying at his doorstep with those pursuing her only 20 or so meters away.

Angrily he clenched his fist and roared, "You three again! I told you all to leave my niece alone! Next time I shall have each of your fathers skin you all alive!".

The miscreants all stopped, one was taken aback with the other two just looking at each other, they then started laughing. "Back off you shallow tree. Just let us take our 'friend' here so we can finish our 'game'." They continued their evil laugh.

The elder furiously reached for his old-fashioned, metal blade and pointed it at the group with an enraged face. They all ran away, leaving behind their cocky attitude as they fled. Putting his weapon back into his sheaf, the old warrior looked down to his young relative lying at his feet, still with tears in her eyes. He reached down and lifted her up quietly saying, "Kiara, Kiara. What haven't I told you." **(Holy cow its a major character!1- _person)_** She just kept tearing as he walked her inside. They both took seats with the elder handing the young Sangheili a cloth to wipe her eyes. He sighed and sat back in his chair looking upwards.

"I'm so sorry, uncle." She said. He looked over to her and replied, "Kiara, I told you the dangers of the G'Heluu's. Why did you go back there?" he said with slight annoyance in his voice. The beautiful girl was too ashamed to look at him, "They said that they would stop harassing us if Tela and I went to see them and..."

The warrior put his hand over her's and said, "From now on, listen to what I tell you. Those boys are nothing but trouble and you know how they treat their females." Kiara just kept wiping her tears and trying to look away from her uncle. "Where is your sister? Is she still with them?" He continued, "Tela wouldn't wake up so I just went alone.".  
"What happened to your clothes?", he asked looking at her tattered robes. "They tore some parts off." She wept.

The elder took another breath and exhaled, "Just get yourself cleaned up and go to the dining room, your mother should have a meal ready in a few minutes." She then got up and made her way to the bathing room.

"What great work that child is." he said to himself before joining his family in the hall.

Chapter 5

Day 492 of 583, 2556th solar cycle.(March 8th, 2557) A'Heluu Keep.

Its been a week and four days since the G'Heluu clan's males stopped harassing Kiara, her sister, and their friends. They thought there was finally an end to this whole feud and they could just live their daily lives in peace. Up until one afternoon when a servant received a message while gathering the A'Heluu's groceries at the distant market. Almost immediately he brought it to the Kiara's mother, she gathered everyone in the A'Heluu residence and discussed with them on probable solutions to stop the G'Heluu's near constant harassment to their family. Her mother, Jakeyia, was a middle aged housewife with four daughters and three sons. She always wore a tired or stressed face and dressed in the finest robes in the A'Heluu Keep. Her sons were shipped away and killed during the Human-Covenant War with two of her daughters married off to faraway territories and Keeps. She loved each of her children and treated them all as if they were gifts from the Gods and would do anything in her power for them. Jakeyia never loved her husband as much as her young. He rarely sees them and seems to not care about them at all. Whenever he does visit he blows his temper off on her, the servants, or their children.

Everyone began entering the large room and took their seats. The A'Heluu branch was large with many members ,yet, almost everyone knew and was familiar with each other. Some were more popular than others and some were despised and classed as vermin, but they would all still partake in meetings like this as a family.

Jakeyia took her seat and spoke loudly so everyone could hear, "As you all know, the G'Heluu clan have been picking on my daughters Kiara and Tela. Now we're looking for solutions to stopping this as I'd rather not have my precious children endangered by these jackals. If you have a suggestion please speak up.". Sangheili began glancing at each other and chatting amongst themselves. They all talked for hours upon hours. With relatives bringing up ideas that were either extreme or miniscule.

"We could hire an assassin to kill each of the boys." One of the militaristic servants suggested. "No, while they've been doing this to us for years we shouldn't use this as an excuse to end their lives. Besides, it would be too expensive. It could be possibly used as a last resort.", commented one of Kiara's aunts.

"I think we should keep the girls locked inside their apartments until..", "No!", Tela interrupted, "I refuse to be treated like a prisoner inside my own home! Plus, those bastards aren't going to stop just because of that. I liked the assassin idea more." She finished with small snort. A few of the other servants and cousins nodded in agreement or disagreed and added comments like, "rotten child" or "fool". A few even laughed at her reaction.

"I believe we should just let the boys marry them, they'll leave us alone then.", A sarcastic elder spat. Causing many to start firing back insults and the whole room becoming a verbal "battlefield". Jakeyia and her brother tried to calm everyone down but it would take another ten minutes for everyone to stop and sit back into their chairs. A young child then said "I have one.", Jakeyia was about to ask her to tell it out loud but the young girl's older brother retorted, "Don't listen to her, its probably one that was already suggested." He was back-handed by his mother and she told him, "Don't be rude to your younger sister!". She apologized and motioned her daughter to continue.

"When I was feeding the baby livestock a Human soldier recruiter stopped by one of the neighbors' house and asked if she or anyone she knew wanted to join their military. The Human said he needed to find Sangheili warriors to aid them in their fight against the Prophets and the Forerunners. I thought that maybe Kiara, Tela, and a few of their friends would like to join them. They could probably learn new ways to fight off the G'Heluu's or something". The youngster concluded.

Everyone in the room began looking around at each other and conversing about sending them to fight in the UNSC. The Sangheili no longer had a military due to them leaving the Covenant. They had been reduced to more of a defense force and would be very vulnerable without them. Many went with the idea and embraced it. If they sent a few of their daughters to train in the Human military then they would be able to defend themselves and protect the A'Heluu's much better than if they were to stay here and be tormented on Sangheilios. A few laughed but some were disgusted by the idea. It was against the Heluu tradition to send females to fight instead of males. There were some whom were completely neutral towards it, not agreeing or disagreeing. But regardless of who did and didn't, the room was still heated with debate.

It wasn't until their elder uncle slammed his fist onto the table to grab everyone's attention did it grow quiet. He and Jakeyia looked at each other and nodded. "We will consider all of the suggestions until we return. Thank all of you for participating." She announced and left the room with her brother. The room was then filled with silent chatter as everyone waited for their return. Most thought Jakeyia wouldn't be crazy enough to send her beloved daughters off to go fight in the far reaches of the galaxy. She treasured them too much, same with their uncle. He loved both Kiara and Tela as if they were his own. After a few minutes of dead silence, the door reopened with the uncle holding his tearful sister. Everyone patiently waited for an answer while she quietly wept. Jakeyia looked over to her daughters and back to the rest of their family. Her voice semi-trembling she announced, "We have made the decision: We are sending Kiara and Tela to join the Humans.". The room was quickly filled with uproar and chaos. Sangheili were yelling at each other in a huge mix of refusal, shock, or sadness. Both Kiara and Tela were in a state of shock as with their relatives that their mother and uncle would just send them both to join the Human military, yet they accepted their fate. The four of them tried to get the room to calm down by raising their voices at their conflicting relatives. Uncle then slammed his fist continually until everyone stopped the ruckus. Some were just staring in disbelief, others were eager to hear what Kiara and Tela would say about their mother and uncle's decision to send them off to the UNSC.

Tela looked over to her sister, mother, and uncle and spoke out to the crowd, "I.. I.. am .." She stammered. "I will join the Humans in their fight." Everyone was know just watching Kiara in awe as they waited for her comment. "I... Will go too." She hesitantly said. None dared a move after her statement. They couldn't believe that they were so calm about being shipped away to foreign worlds to serve the race Sangheili's were a war with for a made-up cause. 'Maybe the Humans will be even worse to them than the G'Heluu's!' some thought 'How could Jakeyia do this to her young?' others pondered. But almost everyone could agree that they wanted Tela and Kiara to stay in the "safety" of the A'Heluu residentiary. Jakeyia swallowed and tried to tell her next move but Uncle took over for her, "I shall seek for the Human recruiter and have my nieces enlisted by the end of the week. Its been a long night and everyone is dismissed." he announced. "But, but brother..." "I said you are all dismissed!" He intercepted and took them out of the room, leaving behind the rest of their motionless family.

-  
**Wow, that was a bit intense. Well I hope you enjoyed! Off to spell check and write the next ones!**


	4. So That's Where They Come From

**Good morrow everyone! I now of have new chapter for Revival :Halo!11!11!1**

Chapter 6

Date unknown, Location: Classified.

Noble Six suddenly awakens to an array of extremely bright lights with the silhouettes belonging to teal, masked faces surrounding him. He couldn't feel any part of his body at all except a coldness of metal underneath him.

"How are you feeling, Spartan?" A feminine voice said, coming from one of the masks. Six weakly looked at them and started, "Wha.. What?"

"Looks like it worked! Lets hope he doesn't go out in a few seconds." Said another.

He was extremely confused and weak with strange sensations happening all over his numb body. Six tried to move a bit but it appeared that he was strapped onto the table he was currently resting on. One of the masks looked over to another and said,

"Come on, lets move him to Stage Two." The Spartan tried to ask what they were talking about but he felt too tired and blacked out.

_***4 days later***_

Apparently, "Stage Two" was the second **(Duh)** part to rehabilitating and re-educating the artificially engineered Human clones in this top-secret lab. The whole process could take weeks or months depending on who the clone was designed after. Apart from Noble Six, there were clones of famous Spartans like Dudley C-489, Enzo A-042, and Austin G-003. Marines included Marshall Darrel N. Patton, Flight Commander Taekajo Fukishima, and Cpl. Jean Penn. Some ODST's present were Lance Corporal J.D., Colonel Danny Burk, and Senior Cpl. Mel Santiago. All the Spartans were upgraded to Spartan IV standards regardless of their previous classification whether it be II or III. Noble Six knew most of the names of the soldiers here during Falcon and Pelican rides on and before Reach, but all of the others knew exactly who he was and his story.

It was 13:24 (1:24 P.M.) and the staff were preparing for the graduation of two who completed every part of their training, Spartan B-312 and Lance Corporal J.D. Each broke the current record for fastest training session for any clone made at the facility. Unfortunately, the clones of Enzo, Senior Corporal Santiago, and Marshall Patton unexpectedly withered during their training. Each were mourned and cremated about two days ago. Six befriended his fellow, revived heroes rather quickly. The old "loner" part of him that plagued his personality disappeared allowing him to start up and keep conversations instead of just giving one worded answers and nods. Though it was typical for a Spartan to be unable to have social or sexual traits towards other Humans due to their augmentations stunting those parts of the brain, but all the Spartan clones here were engineered to have more open personalities so they wouldn't be treated like walking, shooting, Frankensteins.

"I'd like to have the Spartan come here and the drop pod boy here." A familiar Sergeant ordered and pointed to each side he wanted the two at. Both Noble Six and Rookie walked side-by-side towards the officer.

"Congratulations, Shock Trooper.", Six said, "You too, walking tank." Rook replied. They gave each other a fist bump as they separated to each side of the Sergeant.

The room holding the celebration was pearl white for the most part with a few rows of folding chairs where some of the staff present and the other revived soldiers sat. There was also a table lined with refreshments to the side with a few windows to view the stars and galaxies outside. The artificial heroes learned that they were on a station orbiting a planet that closely resembled Mars except larger and had visible oceans and grasslands.

The officer cleared his throat and read from the altar he was standing at, "Spartan B-312, I've seen many Spartans like you who made me proud and gave the Covies one hell of a time. But you, you are something else. You not only killed thousands of alien bastards before going to hell and back but you saved the Pillar of Autumn from those sons of bitches and kept stinging 'em until your final hours. And even after three years of lying in the ground you still hold up. Good work, son."

Noble Six saluted and said, "Thank you Sgt. Mendoza, sir!". He just looked at him and replied, " At ease. I should be calling you sir, Spartan.". Six looked at the officer in question but resumed his stance.

The Sergeant then turned to the Rookie and **(Lol, we don't care about him xd. NO SHUT UP) **said, "Kid in a bottle. While you shined at killing aliens, it was unfortunate that it were the rebels that got you. You are a hero and should be rewarded like one."

The ODST then saluted and said, "Thank you Sgt. Mendoza, sir!" "At ease, son.".

The room was filled with applause from the staff and other cloned heroes. "Alright that's enough." Mendoza said to get everyone to calm down.

"I want you two kids to report back to medical to get checked out, then you'll get where you will be stationed at.".

Six and Rook both nodded and walked out of the room unbeknownst that it will be the last time any of them see either of them again, and down a long, boring hallway to the medical office. Along the way the Spartan and Drop Trooper sparked up a short conversation,

"I hope we get stationed at Harmony, I heard there's gonna be action there." Rookie said to his taller friend.

"Meh, I kinda wanted to go to Saturn. Get a look at its rings before they finish melting." Noble replied.

"I think I'll miss the others. Want to ask if we could wait until the others finish training so we could possibly all be deployed together?"

"Yeah I guess we could do that."

The two arrived at medical where they were greeted by the head nurse. She told them to wait in the waiting room for their papers and deployment information. After a few minutes, she came back with each of their papers in her hands. Six and Rook took them and began reading their slips of paper, their hearts both sank. Rookie is being sent to the Harvey system to serve on the UNSC _Lotus. _And the system is literally just a chain of poor planets with ghettos for miles. The ghettos themselves to name a few have all the punks, rapists, criminals, and mentally defectives that were unfortunately saved and sent here so they couldn't bug anyone. It was a very dangerous place to be even near, with freight jacking and constant murders taking place in and around each planet.

"Well, this sucks." Rookie started.

"Sorry man, we can only hope for the best." Six told him.

He looked over and asked, "So, where are you going?"

Noble looked down and read, "I'll be serving aboard the UNSC _Infinity _with... An Elite?" they looked at each other in question. 'Weren't we at war with them for about fifty years? Why are we fighting with them now?' They were thinking. But a figure dressed in a white lab coat interrupted their trains of thought and said,

"Spartan, I'm gonna need you to come with me. We have all your things ready and a shuttle prepped to your new deployment point.".

The two looked up and Six asked him, "But can I just say goodbye to my friends..."

"No." He coldly snapped, "Lets go."

Noble looked back at Rookie and said, "Goodluck brother." with him replying, "You too, man." They gripped each other in a firm handshake.

"Make sure you tell everyone else I said goodbye." "Will do." They finished, ending their handshake.

And with that, Six followed the man in white to the hanger where the shuttle was waiting. There all of his things were packed into two black luggage's with 4 Marines standing by the entrance ramp. He looked at the nameless man, who motioned him to go, then back to hallway where all his friends were. All he could think about was them. Six picked up the suitcases and walked inside with the Marines following suite. After they were on, the shuttle picked up its landing gear and flew out of the station. Giving the Spartan one last look at the mysterious facility he just left.

**And what will happen next? Who knows!? Oh, wait I do. :/ Gracias/danke/****спасибо**** for reading!**


	5. Graduation Day

**How's it going my ni...-friends!? New chapters incoming! Enjoy plox.**

Chapter 7

January 28th, 2558. Location: Sanghelios, UNSC Training Camp "Pennsylvania Doodle".

The scene opens up to dark room. Filled with bunks occupied by mainly female Sangheili with a few female Humans in the room too. It was 5:27 A.M. And all seemed quiet until the lights suddenly turned on with a loud trumpet blasting in the doorway.

"Alright ladies! Wake up! Wake up!" Yelled a man with a stern, rocky tone. The light from where he was standing only gave a silhouette making it impossible to recognize him. All the occupants of the room began to wake up and climb out of their beds, each groaning and trying to stretch as they stood up.. They were all in grey muscle shirts with the letters U-N-S-C printed in silver on the chest with green cargo pants to go along with the get up. The women were all very drowsy and the man in the doorframe kept on yelling,

"All right line up infront of your bunks nice and neat! Make it snappy!" He ordered with them following.

"Okay, I'm gonna call out your names and you'd better respond in a timely matter and in an attitude I find satisfactory." Now that the lights inside the room were on, the man's figure could be described. He was in a grey, buttoned collar shirt with digital camouflage. There was a name above his right breast pocket that read, "F.J Sullivan". He had a grey brimmed hat to go with his shirt and similarly colored dress pants. Sully was around 6 ft. 3 in. Making him taller than most of the Human cadets yet short when compared to the Sangheili's, but that didn't change how intimidating he was. The man flipped through a note pad and began reading the names listed,

"Y'Jehno-" "Yes sir!"

"Taylor-" "Yes sir!"

"A'Heluu, both-" "Yes sir." Answered a tired Kiara who had her eyes half open. The Sergeant looked up at both Kiara and her sister, coughed loudly and repeated,

"I said, A'Heluu are you both up and functioning!?", That woke them both up. They replied with a loud, "YES SIR!". The man made a silent hmm and looked back down at his list. He finished calling out the rest of the names and ordered them all out to march down to the dining hall, which was rather strange since he usually had them all do a few hundred push ups or jumping jacks before they ate. Without question, the young cadets lined up single file and walked out with the Sergeant following behind.

Kiara and Tela had been training in this camp for about ten or so months. Both had learned how to read and write in English and Spanish but retained their accents. Kiara's was more clearer than her sister. They rarely felt lonely here as their mother Jakeyia and Uncle had visited them both frequently during their time here, bringing them gifts and treats. The two also made quite a few friends as well, most being fellow Sangheili but they shared friendly relations with the Humans they trained with. A few of her new friends were Kayla Leone, Christie Beijing, Fali T'Ifen, Minayia Tila, and Quila S'Elo. They were apart of Bravo squad and were very loyal towards each other.

Kayla was a dark-skinned girl from African descent, she grew up on Luna in a middle class family in the years building up to the Human-Covenant War. The area her family lived on was attacked and they were forced down to Earth in an East Sudan refugee camp. The conditions were brutal with plagues and famines running throughout. Kayla lost her mother, brothers, and her uncle in that camp. Fortunately, UNSC forces and the African Defense Corps managed to keep all Covenant forces from reaching the perimeters of the camp. After the war, she and one of her cousins enlisted into the UNSC Army and were sent all the way here for training.

Christie was the Chinese daughter of a lower class factory working family in a small county belonging to Beijing. She spent most of her young life helping to manufacture weapons, tanks, Warthogs, and armor for soldiers. When the Covenant attacked East and Central Asia, her male cousins, brother, and uncle fought the invaders with the vehicles and guns they produced. Christie, her mother, and father then travelled north to a protected relief shelter. There they were safe but her family members who stayed at the factory were never heard from again. They went back after the war to find the remains of the factory in ruins. There was blood and bodies all over the floor and sparks continued to fly out from electronics that were destroyed in the conflict. Her father found his dead brother resting in the cockpit of a destroyed Scorpion and his nephews lying against walls and the floor without life. Vengeful and angry, she enlisted to the UNSC when she was an adult and found her place in numerous training facilities always thirsty to fight.

Fali, Minayia, and Quila were just regular young Sangheili adults who wanted to join the UNSC instead of being traditional, uneducated housewives. They also felt incredibly guilty about what their species did to Humanity and thought they could make up for them by joining their military and fighting for them.

All of the cadets gathered into the dining hall and took their seats. Most were wondering why their Sergeants chose such an unusual schedule this morning instead of their daily routine, but the rest were just glad they didn't have to do their morning exercises. Kiara, Tela, and their friends all sat at the same table with a few other female cadets as they quietly watched the group of identically dressed Drill Sergeants gather at a stand with a microphone fixed on top. One tapped on it to test if was working and turned back to the others. A female Sergeant took ahold of the mic and said,

"Alright gym bags, I want Bravo, Delta, Gold, and India to grab some grub and report to me after you're done. Then I want Alpha and Charlie to follow up. That's all."

After that, the selected groups all got up out of their seats and walked over to receive their breakfast. At this training camp, all cadets were served standard issue MRE's. They tasted like salty crackers and were hard as bricks but offered a huge amount of protein and vitamins. The cadets usually just snapped them into pieces with their hands and ate them like that or grinded them into even smaller bits so they could place them in water and drink it. Noone liked the MRE's but it was better than having nothing at all, and they would last a daily routine without them.

Once everyone at Kiara's table were done they packed up their dishes and utensils and headed towards the same Drill Sergeant from before. She looked at them and told them to follow her, which they did and the group walked outside into a parking lot where bus waited. All the cadets were confused and waiting for the Sergeant to say something as to why they were outside in the dark. The officer turned and said,

"Bravo squad, I'm proud to tell you all that this here transport is ready to take you all to the Carter Memorial Spaceport. There you will catch flight number 247 and be taken to the UNSC _Infinity. _Congratulations, I can no longer call you cadets anymore."

The girls all cheered and hugged each other or gave each other high-fives. Kiara and Tela were both feeling very excited now that they were heading off to fight. They waited so long and were finally able to serve on this "_Infinity_". After about a minute of celebrating, the Sergeant said,

"Okay now that's enough kids! Now get back to your bunks and grab all your stuff. Your shuttle leaves at 0900. Good luck out there."

The group then went back inside and grabbed their belongings, all couldn't contain their excitement as they cleaned out their bunks. Bravo returned to their bus and it began to drive away from the scene. Kiara was staring out of her window, to get one last glimpse of the camp as the suns began to rise and another squad of cadets meeting the Sergeant.


	6. A Rough Start Walk It Off

**Ayyyyy m80's.**

Chapter 8

February 2nd, 2558. Location: UNSC _Infinity _

Its been barely two days since Noble Six arrived on the Infinity, ever since he's been establishing friendly relationships with many of those serving aboard her. It didn't take him very long to explore and memorize the entire ship despite it being well over a mile long. Most importantly, he also met his new co-op/fire team, "Fireteam Golem" made up of three Spartan IV's named Jay Knox U-045, Anders O'Derby F-094, and Mitch Fischer B-167.

Jay is a tall, tan-skinned Spartan II who was reclassified as a Spartan IV in the final months of the war. He has a small but noticeable scar on his left eye that came from shrapnel blast Accompanied by a light beard around his jaw. Jay played a major part in defending Luna and Earth's airspace during the Battle of Earth claiming 147 kills against Seraphs, Banshees, Phantoms, and even a destroying a Covenant battle cruiser with a single HAVOK nuke in his optimized YSS-1000 Sabre. He was abducted by Halsey along with his sister, Susie, in 2524 when the SPARTAN program had just started. When they were both fourteen years old, they underwent augmentations where his sister passed away just rooms from his. He never forgot the bloody screams coming from her direction and the surgeons yelling to "put her to sleep". After surviving his surgeries, Jay received extensive fighter pilot training which would make him one of the top scoring aces in the UNSC. In 2551, he met his future wife, Lilly, while getting medical treatment after taking a piece of shrapnel into his eye. Ever since the _Infinity _was launched, he served along her with a few of his friends including Anders.

Anders was just an average 4 year-old boy who was, like most other Spartans, abducted by Doctor Halsey in 2533. He had a rather fond relationships with tanks and other armored vehicles which he shared with other abductees, SPARTAN program personnel, and Halsey. After surviving his augmentations, he took part in relentless training to became a lethal tanker. In 2547 at the age of fourteen, he and a group of six other crews managed to successfully hull down and protect the colony of Skopje with their Scorpions to give the ODST's, other Spartans, and civilians a chance to escape the planet for hours. They were also the last ones to leave before it was glassed, each boasting around 60 Wraiths killed, 124 Banshees shot down, and numerous transport vehicles destroyed. During evacuation, he met Jay who was helping two wounded Shock Troopers into a Pelican. The two became fast friends and were later shipped in the same unit, until the Invasion of Earth where they would both be split with Anders fighting in Middle Africa and Jay up in the upper atmosphere. After the war, they met up after not seeing each other in months. The two were shipped off to the _Infinity_ and created Fireteam Golem.

Mitch, however, never had a very astonishing military career and was almost always alone due to his psychopathic tendencies and being mentally defunct. He suffers from a balding problem and craves drugs. He'd always try to smuggle them whenever he was deployed to an area with a large Human population, often times failing and getting him into trouble with authorities. Mitch just joined the Army hoping to be "swimming in glory" as he always put it, but you can see how that turned out. He found his place at any bar he could sneak into and it would always end up with a huge fight and security throwing him out. The only reason why he became a Spartan after his history was because of his gorilla-like strength and durability. Mitch could fight for weeks on end without support or aid from his commanding officers or fellow soldiers. No one on the _Infinity_ liked being around him as he would try to flirt with any female personnel on the ship, not only that but his jerky personality turned everyone away from him. Commander Palmer placed Mitch on Golem after one of it's members were killed-in-action. But all that came from it was the death of Patrick Mahogany C-153, one of Jay and Ander's best friends', after Mitch used Patrick as a Human-shield to save his own skin. Ever since then, the rest of Golem sought to reap revenge on him.

It was 1400 hours and Noble Six was situated at the firing range, where he was competing in a bet against a sharpshooter named the "Stone Widower" by the Covenant.

The "Stone Widower" was made famous during war as the most silent and still marksman the UNSC had to offer. Situated in the 56th Infantry Marksman Regiment, this previous generation-minded man started the war as a 17 year old after his family was killed in 2513. Though most snipers would use the more modern SRS-99 Anti-Material Rifle as his weapon off choice, he wielded a custom 79mm magnum round-firing "boomstick" as he refered it to take out his targets. It featured nothing but a 3 foot long barrel, a crudely made chamber, and iron sights. Stone had killed maybe around 1,157 Covenant soldiers using this rifle, with most are unconfirmed but he also achieved about 290 with an old-fashioned M3 Revolver. He would kill his enemies by either shooting their heart, lungs, or with a traditional headshot. But if he saw that a bastard killed a Human, then he would aim for their crotch area or legs so they would bleed out and die slowly and painfully and regret even thinking about harming any Human they encontered.

Their goal was to gain an upwards of 100 points by shooting targets with BR85HB Battle Rifles. So far, Six had 78 points climbing to 80 as he exchanged magazines and caught a glance at the Widower who was struggling to catch up to him with only 73 points. Noble chuckled to himself as he re-chambered and blasted his way through targets scoring an 86, "**_Only 14 to go and I get an extra mess hall token!"_** he thought.

It was at this point Stone said, "Bah, alright there's no way I can beat you now, kid." while placing his rifle down on his stand and watching his opponent do away.

Six looked over to him with question and asked, "Hey you want to see me get a bullseye without looking?"

Before he could answer the Lieutenant pulled the trigger with his head facing towards Stone and scored a hit right dead in the center of his target. The old shooter looked with an unbelievable look on his face as the other three Marines and a maintenance technician who accompanied them gawked with the same expression.

The Range Master walked over to Six after witnessing his feat and congratulated him, telling him that he never saw anyone else who had the shooting skills he did. Looking over at the Widower, Six put out his hand out of sportsmanship for a handshake to which the veteran marksman shook. Stone fiddled around in his pocket for that mess hall token they made the bet over, he took it out and placed it in Noble's hand.

"Well, I was just humiliated infront of a few greenhorns and a nerd just for a friggin' coin." Stone commented with a grin, to which Six replied with his ever-so famous, "Yes sir."

The Spartan walked away from the range with laughter trailing off over to a group of two men and a woman in similar height who greeted him.

"So, Six Anders just told me you got in a bet with Oldy McOlderson over there just for a mess hall token?" Jay asked with a sliver of hilarity in his voice and leaning to the Stone Widower.

"Yeah I did, one shiny new dinner for all of us then." he replied.

Anders patted Six on his shoulder and walked him to an unfamiliar woman and introduced him,

"Lieutenant, this is my good friend Emma Riggin. She's been eager to meet you and, we were just talkin' about ya." Noble looked over at her and greeted,

"Hi Emma, so you're Anders' girlfriend?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and her responding by moving her head to a surprised Anders who looked as pale as a spectre.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell ANYONE about us!" she furiously shot at him, "I-uh... I d-didn't...It uh must've..." he tried.

Their little fight caused Jay to burst out with a hearty laugh and slap his knee with Six joining him in a giggle. After a few minutes, Jay finally stopped them and said "Okay, okay I told Six about your little relationship, Emma." with both of them responding with a distressed look on Anders' face and an enraged expression on Emma's. She looked down and pulled her hair back in order to calm down and met with Noble's face with an artificial smile.

"Well, I'm just gonna go and play a few War Games with Anders." She said yanking Anders along down a hallway leaving Noble Six and Jay.

"Six, you wanna go join 'em in War Games?" He asked with Six replying with a "Yes.", until Commander Palmer appeared out of nowhere in her silver SCOUT armor that was complemented with red accents.

"Spartans!." She ordered causing Noble and Jay to snap into a salute, "Commander Palmer, sir!" they both responded. She walked up to them and faced Six.

"At ease, Lieutenant come with me down to hanger 2-1, there's someone waiting for you." The two lowered their arms and Six gave a nod to Jay as he followed Palmer to the hanger bay. He walked with her silently and in a professional manner as he wished to not look bad infront of a superior officer. They kept walking for about a minute until the Lieutenant decided to break the awkward silence between them, "Commander may I have permission to speak?" he asked politely. Without looking she said, "Sure, go ahead."

He took a breath and spoke, "Who is waiting for me ma'am?" Palmer looked back at him with a slight grin and replied, "You'll see. You may or may not like them though." Leaving him victim to his imagination about this unknown person waiting on him.

The two Spartans arrived at the hanger along with about 13 others all in jumpsuits or civilian clothing. Six himself was wearing a white hoodie with blue accents and sharp designs decorating the sleeves and torso. He sported dark grey cargo pants that were adorned with pockets and also wore black and gray "sneakers", as civies called them, that featured a blue complement around the laces and around the toes. She asked him to line up with the other Spartans while facing forward. It was then that the bay doors began to open with a shuttle in the typical grey UNSC camouflage entering. It stayed aloft for a few seconds before slowly descending onto the ground. The boarding ramp lowered and out came a man with an officer's cap and a clipboard, and what followed him was a massive surprise for most of the personnel in the hanger. A line of Sangheilli marched out in an orderly line, most looked rather short from a distance and seemed to be very curious about their surroundings. All of them were wearing black jumpsuits with ports for armor to be attached along with a silver UNSC print on the chest. What puzzled Noble Six the most was why they looked so small and had larger chests, wider hips, and an extended posterior than the Sangheilli's he'd seen on the battlefield, not to mention the lack of any armor. The Commander moved over to the officer and had a chat with him. She then had the aliens line up with the Spartans without caring who got which. After tending to the others, she got to Six and presented him with a Sangheilli who was shorter than him by a few inches and had the same body type as the ones back at the shuttle. The Spartan and the Elite just looked at each other with question as they both looked down to study the one in front of them.

Palmer placed her hands on each of their shoulders and introduced them both, "Lieutenant, this is Minor Ky-are-a A Heloo." she mispronounced without care if she got he young Sangheilli's name wrong. "I hope you two won't have any problems now as you both'll be working together. Do either of you have any problems with who you got?" Six and "Ky-are-a" looked to her and responded, "No ma'am" "Not one.", with Six looking back at the Elite in question as he didn't expect it to know how to speak English **(American).**

"Good, because if you're upset, just talk to me and I'll replace your partner or put ya in a new group." The Commander finished and left, but not without giving them both a squeeze on their shoulders. They both rubbed their arms in sync without even acknowledging each other's act. The two accidentally met in eye contact as both were trying to properly introduce themselves.

Six finally worked up the nerve and said, "Hi, I'm Spartan Beta 312, I go by 'Noble Six'. My friends usually call me 'Six'."

The Elite formed a shy smile and replied, " My name is Kiara A'Helu, I am honored to meet such a highly decorated warrior such as you." with a bow. He responded with, "Nice to meet you, Kiara." while extending his hand out so she could shake it, to which she did with a Sangheilli smile.

What boggled his mind was how light and calm her voice was in comparison to how coarse and angry the Elites he fought in his earlier life sounded like. Noble looked over to the other Spartans who met or were in the process of meeting their new Sangheilli partners. Most seemed to want to ignore them or could care less. Kiara was just about to begin a conversation but was interrupted by the Commander,

"Okay ladies and others, you are now free to do whatever you want as long as you don't lose your new split-jawed buddy. That is all." as she walked out of the hanger leaving most of the Spartans and Elites confused about what to do. Six looked back at Kiara and noticed the green suitcase which was labeled, "**Property of A'Helu, Kiara. UNSC Army**" causing him to think she still hasn't gotten a place to store her things and sleep.

"Hey let me show you your room, Kiara. I guess you're staying with me and my friends for a bit." He suggested with Kiara answering back, "Okay."

They started walking off down a hallway where they got numerous looks from passerby's, most were towards Kiara and some even shot a rather nasty expression as they moved along. They entered a mostly vacant tram that took them into the stern section of the _Infinity _where Fireteam Golem's dorm was located, along with all the other Spartan and special operations teams. Six placed his key card into a scanner which allowed him access to open the door and turned on the lights. Their dorm was just like all the others with small dimensions and four bunks to accommodate the inhabitants, a sealed window, and a drawer in between the bunks. He walked to the right-underside bunk, which belonged to him, and said,

"Well Kiara, you can sleep on my bed and I'll get a mattress to put on the floor." With Kiara responding, "But, can't we just share the bunk? I would rather not have you evicted from your sleeping area." She then realized the embarrassing mistake she just made and covered her maw with her free hand as her eyes widened. There was also a bluish color creeping up her cheeks as she blushed. Six looked back at Kiara with question,

"O-kay? I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, its a pretty small bunk." She blushed even harder causing Six to walk up to her and ask, "Are you okay? Your face is turning blue."

Kiara quickly said, "Yes I am.. Uh.. Fine I just n-need to think..." He shrugged and said, "Well, I'll leave the room to you. I'm gonna be outside, come out when you're done okay?" He closed the door and laid back against the wall while waving to a Marine passing by. It was then that he just remembered about how Jay, Anders, and Emma were at War Games and he said he'd join them. Six knocked on Golem's door and said,

"Hey Kiara, if possible could you hurry up? I've got friends down playing War Games and I told them I'd be there. Just saying."

He heard a lot of fumbling and a few grunts as she turned up at the doorway with what Six figured was a guilty and embarrassed face. He took a look at their room to see a blanket laid on the floor, her suitcase opened with a robe lying out, and a piece of paper atop the robe. Six walked back inside and began to fix up the mess she made. Kiara couldn't help but spew apologies,

"I'm so very sorry Lieutenant! I was trying to get my belongings put away and I ran into a picture of my family and.." She rushed but Six put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay" with a sigh, "Let's clean up a bit and meet up with my friends down at War Games alright?"

She wasn't expecting him to say that. She thought that as a male he would beat her or yell until she cried, not clean up after the mess she was responsible for. After placing Kiara's things in his section of the drawer and changing into his jumpsuit, they walked out to meet the rest of Golem who were just finishing up a game of Deathmatch. Jay, accompanied by Anders and Emma was thanking the other Spartans and Marines by saying "good game" and supplying them with high-fives and fist bumps. Emma was boasting about her k/d while Anders was making a "gun" out of his hand and moving his thumb up and back down to simulate shooting himself. They saw Noble and Kiara and gave them a wave.

"Hey Six! Its about time you got here. I just had the best match of my life, shame you had to miss it." Jay said while patting him on the back.

"Well I had urgent business, Captain. Everyone I'd like you to meet my new friend Kiara A'Helu." He replied with them introducing themselves to her. Anders was right about to talk but the loudspeakers roared with an announcement from the _Infinity_'s captain, Captain Lasky,

"Everyone get to combat status immediately! All Spartans report to armor bay and Marines get to the hanger bay! This is not a drill!."

Golem looked over at each other and Jay nodded, "You heard him guys, lets move." and they all followed him to receive their armor and firearms.

There were multiple alarms going off with technicians, combat personnel, and scientists all scrambling around to their stations on the way down to the armor bay. Once they got there, a technician wearing a yellow hardhat and holding a datapad asked, "Firteam Golem?" To which Jay nodded and he sent them to a series of armor assemblies with technicians in white labcoats waiting to apply their armors. Six entered his information on a touchpad infront of the assembly and stood in the center of the craned machine. The white, masked labcoats began applying pieces of his MJOLNIR suit to his jumpsuit. After attaching his all his body armor, a technician handed him a gray SOLDIER variant helmet that had blue accents decorating it with a gold visor. He looked over to Kiara who seemed to be a little frightened by the faceless men and the assembly. Six made his way to her and started fiddling with the touchpad and motioned her to stand in the center of the machine.

A technician rushed to him and said, "Sir! The Elite never created a set of armor so we can't attach anything until a set is made! I can give you two this pad so she can choose!" Six grabbed it and asked Kiara to pick her armor type and colors. She had a hard time making out words and symbols but finally ended on a traditional Minor battle harness with a light blue base and magenta accents. She stood in the center of the assembly as it processed and readied the armor. The technicians took ahold of the cranes and placed bits of her suit onto her. The alarms turned off and Commander Palmer's face appeared on a massive screen above the armor bay shortly after she made an appearance on a catwalk.

"Ladies, and other Spartans-" she said, "The Covies, they believe this is the home of one of their gods. The way I see it, if those freaks wanna meet god, its our duty to help them along!" She finished with the roars of Spartans eager to fight on the surface of Requiem following.

"Everyone move on down to your team's designated Pelican. You will receive your loadouts as you exit the armor bay. Move out!"

"Alright Golem! You heard the Commander, lets go!" Jay boomed with Six, Kiara, and Anders following up. It was just then that they noticed Mitch still wasn't present.

"Wait! What about Mitch?" Six asked, "Fuck him, we've gotta go!" Anders responded rather quickly as they sprinted down to the armory at the end of the bay. It was then that an officer stopped Noble and Kiara as Jay and Anders picked up their weapons and gear. Before he could ask, the officer said,

"Lieutenant! You and your Elite friend are gonna take this Pelican to REQ-589! I'm sending you the info now!" he ran off into the crowd of armor and supplies embarking on to aircraft.

Six was outfitted with a thruster pack, a Battle Rifle, a pair of Frags and his captured Boltshot pistol while grabbing Kiara a Covenant Carbine, 2 Plasma Grenades, and a Plasma Pistol as they were running low on time to make her own loadout. The two entered the Pelican and the boarding ramp closed as the inside lights came to life. Six attached his Promethean pistol to his thigh holster and his grenades to his waist. He looked over to Kiara who was struggling to attach her Plasma Pistol to her holster and helped her to put it on to which she gave her thanks as the Pelican's pilot spoke over the PA.

"Spartan, take a seat. We're right about to take off!" Six sat down and strapped himself in right next to Kiara who was also excited to finally begin fighting on this, "Requiem" as it was called. They lifted off and out of the hanger along with hundreds if not thousands of other transport ships, fighters, and smaller frigates that were engaging Covenant interceptors picking at them. Kiara could her all the plasma rounds bouncing off of the Pelican's hull as they picked up speed and the pilot pulled evasive maneuvers.

"We're getting even closer to Requiem! ETA 8 minutes!" The pilot announced as they got ever so closer to Requiem's atmosphere. Six and Kiara shared looks at each other as g-forces took their tolls on them making them feel rather nauseous and glued to their seats.

"What are we to do once we are on the planet!?" She asked Six,

"All that I'm getting is that we're heading into heavy enemy resistance!"

* * *

**Hooray! Six and Kiara are finally together! Now what else is to be expected in the next chapter of, Halo: Revival!?**


End file.
